Can I Call you Darling?
by fights
Summary: Kirk attempts suicide, but things are more complex than that. Spock mild melds and discovers more than a hidden marriage and a love that could have been his. And can still be. mpreg, Spock!Kirk/Kirk, Spock/Kirk


**STAR TREK XI KINK MEME PROMPT  
**

_ANGST MPREG!_

Spock Prime and Kirk are in a relationship that is a secret from everyone especially nuSpock. When Spock Prime dies, Kirk finds out that he is Pregnant. He now has to tell his Spock about the relationship and about the baby which is essentially also his.

Captcha says: I'm Careworn.

Is that a sign?

* * *

_disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Star Trek_

* * *

-

* * *

_Can I call you Darling?  
by fights_

* * *

-

* * *

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk! Pull over!" The dust clouded over his head, he could barely see. The car struggled on the sandy road. He could hear his mother's sobbing pleas and step-father's condemnation wailing at him over the police orders. Kirk licked his lips and pressed forward, resolute. His sweaty hands gripping the wheels. He could hear the news crew, muttering in their erudite way. The cliff was just ahead, he could almost make it. The police vehicles maneuvered to bump him off his path. Jim Kirk hit the gas then, zooming forward over the edge of the cliff. There was a sailing moment of weightlessness. Kirk smiled, sighed as he resting his hand onto his stomach relieved. At the last second, he was beamed out of the vehicle and landed sprawled on the transporter.

"Kirk, are you—" Sulu barely dodged the punch, Chekov not so lucky. Kirk swung several punches, screeching incoherently at the ensigns, tears streaming from his face before McCoy swung the hypo into his neck and he hit the floor.

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

"Asshole," Bones looked down at the limp form of his, now former, emotionally compromised Captain. He made a quick motion with his hands, "I'll need him in the sickbay. Up, up!"

Spock entered the room, arms folded behind him, eyes narrowing down the the rising body of his former Captain who's head lulled to the side. "He was fine three days ago, at 7:06PM Wednesday, Kirk suddenly stood up without and left. When he finally re-appeared, he was on the news, speeding in the area of his home town in a used car off a cliff."

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

"No diseases, no spores, no viruses, no parasites, no organ issues, no STD's, no head further injuries," McCoy looked over at Kirk's body lay prone on the bed, hands folder over his middle. "No explanation for a sudden coma..."

"What the hell did you eat!" Leonard McCoy rose from his seat, tossing the chair to the side angrily. Nurse Chapel flitted for a moment, looking from the doctor to the patient and just retrieved the chair. The doctor grit his teeth and ran his hands through his hair, eyes puffy and red. "Who did you sleep with! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"It may be an emotional strain, Doctor McCoy." Spock prepared his hands, but not before carefully brushing back his Captain's hair. "I will attempt to meld with his mind to retrieve the answers. I await your decision as you are his—"

"I approve! Look, I'm signing the forms!" McCoy responded waving the pen from where he was signed the board, mid name.

"Very well then," Spock's hand moved close to his friends pale face, "I will proceed to mind-meld."

_-  
_

* * *

**_-_**

_//_**_"Darling, can I call you darling?" A soft chuckle, erupted from his throat. Kirk languished on the bed and played with the sheets in between his legs while an older man ran kisses down his throat._**

**_"That's too... Unbecoming for a man my age," came the deep baritone, rumbling. The aged hand stroked the slender neck, hand grazing the younger bare skin as Kirk merely laughed melodiously. Kirk grasped the hand of the older man who was playing with the perkiness of his nipple and wrapped his hand around the aged wrist, gazing into his lover's eyes._**

**_"Sugar-pie? Oh, I know! Apple-pie!" Kirk gripped the man's shoulders and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. Moving his hips and feeling the erection beneath him rise on command. "Honey-bunch?"_**

**"Whatever you wish, my t'hy'la."**//

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

"Spock, are you...?" McCoy leaned over, and fell back as Spock sprang into a sitting position. "You fainted."

"Kirk is ailing from the death of his bondmate," Spock stated, trying not to seem too shaken. He knocked the sheets off his legs and stood, adjusting the small and unseen imperfections in his uniform. "He may or may not die, we must research the symptoms and treat his condition accordingly... If we are not too late."

"No, no, no!" McCoy struggled after the Vulcan. "Wait, I would have known if Kirk was bonded to a freaky alien, he has the biggest mouth when it comes to his sexual conquests. He would have said something about this. He wouldn't keep such a huge secret from his ship for so long. The rumour mill on the enterprise is insane, everyone would have known. There's no way Jim could have managed. I'm his best friend."

Spock exited into the hallway, and paused, making a full and complete turn. "This is a secret that Kirk had no choice to keep."

McCoy twiddled with a hypo in his hand, almost like a toy. "Do you at least have a race I can narrow this down to?"

Spock dislodged the feeling in his throat before speaking. "Vulcan."

"And before you ask, it is not me." Spock hurried down the hall as fast as he could walk, down to his lodgings where he could at least meditate.

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

"Did you hear the Captain tried to commit suicide on Earth?"

"That's insane," replied a newer ensign. "Why would he do that?"

Spock appraised them coldly as they walked past, causing them to shiver and curl into themselves.

McCoy could be seen stalking towards him, parting the hall as if it where the red sea. There was a long of determination and stubbornness in his eyes.

"We need to talk," McCoy's voiced hinted at the urgency and privacy of the matter. Several minutes later, in the privacy on Spock's room, McCoy flung the results and medical papers at Spock's chest. "he's pregnant. It's yours."

"Not mine, Doctor." Spock replied, "In a sense, yes. My other self."

"Him?" McCoy's mouth opened slowly, posture faltering. "You're right... He is dead."

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

//**"Do you like the Earth?" Spock stands there behind his future self, he tries to remember when this was. When the future Spock and present Kirk left for Earth's sandy beaches. These are their shared memories, not his own memories. Kirk bounces between dry sand and ocean, stealing coy glances at a heavily dressed older Spock in gray and black slacks. Kirk's Speedo matches his eyes, the sky is unbearable blue and Kirk pauses in the middle of his frolicking to call his husband into the water. "Darling?"**

**The chaste name doesn't come out sounding endearing, more like coquettish baiting words in a street fight.**

**Spock watches as his older self smiles and descends after Jim until they're both waist deep in the water.**

**Spock, the one of this world holds Jim so closely. More human than Vulcan, telling how much he loved Jim and how much the dirty blonde Captain mattered, whist his aged hand snakes around Jim's ass, in a firm and crass gesture. The old Spock looked up at the intruder as if he saw the young Vulcan standing on the shore observing and looked back down, arms cross against Jim's back.**

**"I love you," the old Spock murmured low.**//

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

Spock awoke, his dreams had become increasing unsettling.

"I should have abstained from melding with Jim," Spock murmured, pressing two fingers against his own head.

The USS Enterprise had been grounded since Jim's suicide attempt, with the reveal of Kirk's bond and monogamy to a Vulcan for several years, the Federation restored Jim Kirk's status as Captain. However with more and more discussion and a further investigation into the death of Jim's spouse, it had been discovered that the future Spock had been murdered. Several members of the Federations were being arrested, with more being discovered but none of them knew of Jim's marriage to the Vulcan Ambassador. The conspiracy created an uproar uncovering stolen tax payer's money, sex trade and more murders. Leonard McCoy discreetly added in the fact that Jim Kirk was pregnant and that his attempt at suicide was caused by the broken bond and the Vulcan Federation board members pushed for compensation for Jim's loss.

Due to the legal tape, many of the staff were given the options to go on leave or be reassigned to teach. Scotty, Sulu and Keenser had gone to Russia with intentions of visiting each other's home and working on a joint project. Uhura had gone to the academy to assist a professor in teaching. Spock had been invited to share a house in Iowa with McCoy and Kirk, in fact it was next door to Kirk's mother despite 'beside' being a large distance. Kirk's share was paid through the Federation, although it was not the case in the first five months until McCoy exposed Jim's pregnancy to the Federation.

Spock rose from his bed and promptly tucked the sheets tightly before heading out the door to visit Kirk. Kirk lay in his bed, hand clasped over his growing child. Had he known, had the child been sentient enough, Kirk would have not been so affected by the loss of his spouse but the child probably had not even begun to grow eyes at that point. From the records and time of conception, Kirk had been at a colony where the pair met secretly according to Kirk's bank.

If the child had been even a week old, Kirk would have not rented a car in grief and driven it over a cliff. Spock remembered Kirk's expression, as if he had seen the elder Spock fall through their connection. Vulcan's were made, raised to live through the death of their partner. Human's weren't. Spock brushed back Kirk's ever growing hair.

"You love him don't you?" Winona asked, Spock had not called her to come, they both rose and slept at the same times. Everyday Spock would attempt another mind meld to bring Kirk back, everyday Winona would set a fresh bouquet of wildflowers in a vase.

Spock shuffled the thin sheet under Kirk's arm's silently.

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

//**"Don't look, close your eyes! No peeking!" Jim pushed the chair back with a screech and ran outside to the rented car.**

**Spock opened his old eyes and looked across from himself to the younger Spock, "we have some time. Spock, look after Kirk. The bond has healed. He will no longer need this memories, although he will still find them precious."**

**"Do not worry about Kirk, he can only see me. I don't know if your feelings to Kirk are similar to mine but," Spock looked out the window to his spouse that was ruffling in the back seat of the car, "he is important to me."**

**Spock looked to his hands that lay flat on the oak table, "would you have confronted that corrupt official if you knew Kirk was with child?"**

**"Yes," the elder Spock gulped back something in his aged throat. "He was next on the list."**

**"I see," Spock watched as his alternate self closed his eyes and smiled.**

**Kirk kicked the door open, holding out the poorly wrapped gift in hand and bearing a shining smile. "Happy anniversary!"**//

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

Spock eyes opened and searched for the source of the insistent tugging on his arm, he pulled back to see Kirk look at him blearily and say, "God Spock, where is the washroom? I'm going to piss my pants."

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

"Thank you all for your speedy return, even though my return wasn't as speedy," Kirk smiled broadly across those who shared the bridge with him. His crew shared the same expression, a mix of shock, happiness and thankfulness that their Captain had returned to form. Ever since his return, Jim seemed happy and always happy to allow someone to rub his belly even before they boarded the Enterprise.

The child had anchored Kirk, and he loved her in return. Her... It was a girl. "You guys haven't said one word since I stepped in here. Uhura? You may begin your first barrage."

"I," Uhura glanced at Spock for an idea of what was okay, but the man had no expression. "Are you all right..." She continued, "I mean... Are you all right... After..."

Kirk pressed the mound inside him, he had been pretty tight-lipped, even with McCoy prying. "They took away my Spock... Tried to revoke my Captain rights... Tried to commandeer and change Captains on MY ship." Kirk waved a finger, "that's mutiny, by the way. Those who sided with the Federation have totally been kicked off MY ship." He guided himself down the chair and reclined with a relieved groan, "I lost my husband..." He looked up in the air thinking about it. "I guess I'm doing fine, better than before, thanks to Spock and Bones."

"Iz zere anyzing we can do, sir?" (fights: god, my accents are horrible) Chekov blurted out. Sulu nodded and looked at the Captain silently.

"My husband is no longer here," Kirk absentmindedly stroked his middle the way a wizard would stroke his beard. He looked up with terrifying eyes, so wise and sagely. "So you're all on ice cream and snack duty."

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

"Your ice cream is here," Spock looked at the flavours that looked like a domestically abused rainbow. He made a mental note to make a record of the oddness of human pregnancies compared to Vulcan.

"Well, bring 'er over." Kirk leaned back and made come hither motions from the bed. Spock obeyed and sat beside the man, "Spock... I... I think you melded with me."

"I did," Spock replied, "several times."

Kirk stabbed his meal and sputtered, "but you know what it means for us now, right?" He blinked back tears, "your biology was the same..."

Spock realized after the last vision, he had replaced the former Spock position and the bond had cemented to him. He was now, rightfully, Kirk's husband.

"I am aware." Spock brushed Jim's hair, feeling all of the love from the deceased Spock and his own surging through and swallowing it. "Will you marry me?"

Kirk pushed his spoon in the ice cream with great resistance, "I am not your Spock, my feelings are separate... I wish to—"

Kirk held Spock's wrist and pressed the hand to the soft roundness. She was already so brilliant, her bubbliness fizzled like Earth cola.

"You're both technically the dad," Kirk was crying now, ice cream bowl face down on the floor. "You both are," he sobs then, "she's going to be weird. She has three dad's."

Spock let Jim sink into him, sadness shared through the acknowledged bond that tightened with each second. "She will be fine."

_-  
_

* * *

_-_

_She was wonderful._

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

**[****_The End_]**

* * *

-  
notes:_  
btw I was sad too  
_


End file.
